


Odd Request

by ladylegsenjolras



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylegsenjolras/pseuds/ladylegsenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo has a strange favor to ask of his best friend, Specs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Request

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on my Tumblr, finchcortes.tumblr.com. Be sure to check out my other fics!

Romeo sat down on the desk next to where Specs was currently sitting and jotting down notes. Specs looked up to see that his friend wore a very sheepish grin, and he was currently focused on his shoes.

"Hey, Specs, you’re my best friend, right?" Specs set down his pen.

"Yeah, of course. Is…everything ok?" he asked, furrowing his brow. Romeo ran a hand through his hair. 

"Um, yeah, I just have a really weird favor to ask of you." Specs widened his eyes, but he sat quietly, giving Romeo his full attention. Romeo took a deep breath.

"I need you to come to this party with me and pretend to be my boyfriend." Specs wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. Romeo sighed. “I got invited to the cast party this weekend, and the guy who’s hosting has a sister and she has a major crush on me. I mean, it’s ridiculous. And she doesn’t take ‘no’ for an answer, so I need to show her that I am off the market,” Romeo explained, carefully avoiding making eye contact with his friend. Specs tapped the pen on the desk as he thought. “I’ll owe you one big time. Please? Just for the party.” Specs finally nodded. 

"Sure, I’ll do it." Romeo finally looked up into Specs’ eyes with a grin.

"Really? Oh my god, thank you!" he shouted, throwing his arms around Specs’ shoulders and almost toppling off the desk in the process. "I’ll meet you at my house at 7!" With that, Romeo stood up and dashed out of the room. Specs leaned back in his chair. Hopefully his own crush on Romeo wouldn’t complicate the matters.

~

Specs knocked on Romeo’s front door at 6:57. Nervously, he adjusted his button-up shirt as he waited. Romeo hadn’t specified a dress code, and he was a little afraid of being over-dressed. In the midst of fixing one of the buttons, Romeo opened the door. He grinned.

"Hey, thanks again for doing this. You look good, by the way." Specs felt himself blushing. 

"Oh, um, it’s no problem," he choked out. Romeo stepped outside and closed the door behind him. 

"The party’s only a few blocks away, so we can walk." They walked in slightly nervous silence, Specs was very relieved to see the party house after only a few minutes. Romeo stopped him before they rounded the block. "Hold my hand," he instructed. "If we want to pass as a couple, we need to start this off right." Specs took Romeo’s hand with a nod. He prayed that Romeo didn’t notice his palms sweating as they approached the door.

The party didn’t start off badly at all. Specs knew a few of the people there, so he had some easy conversations while Romeo talked with some others. Occasionally, Romeo would find Specs again and casually put an arm around him, or pull him into a hug. Specs played along naturally, thankful for the slightly dim lights hiding his blush. 

"Oh, god, there she is," Romeo whispered fiercely. Specs looked up to see the sister in question. She was very pretty, Specs thought, but the second she caught a glimpse of Romeo, she was sitting across from him in an instant. 

"Hi, Danny," she said with a bright smile, leaning forward in her chair. Romeo unconsciously inched a little closer to Specs. He forced a smile.

"Hi, Jen. Have you met my boyfriend? Matt, this is Jen," Romeo said. Specs held his hand out with a polite smile. Jen only glared, glancing between the two of them.

"Boyfriend? Since when?" she spat, crossing her arms. Romeo shot a sideways glance towards Specs.

"Oh, only for a few weeks. Specs asked me out before tech week," Romeo explained. Specs nodded, moving his outstretched arm back to drape across Romeo’s shoulders. 

"Then why didn’t you tell anyone? Someone like you would be blabbing news like that to the whole world. I’m calling bullshit," she snarled. Romeo was beginning to look pale. Specs sat up a little taller.

"It’s true. Romeo and I have been dating for weeks. I just asked him to keep quiet about it." Specs felt Romeo relax a little against his arm. Jen didn’t look convinced. Specs took a deep breath. Before he could talk himself out of it, he pulled his arm back to rest his hand against the back of Romeo’s neck. Romeo turned his head to glance at Specs, and that was when Specs leaned in and kissed him, hard. Romeo sat too shocked to move for a few moments, but when Specs pulled away, Romeo grabbed his collar with both hands and pulled him back in to kiss him again.

The two were too busy to notice that Jen had stood up from her seat and stormed away. Specs had just placed both of his hands on Romeo’s hips when the other boy broke away. They could only look at each other, slightly flushed and breathless.

"I’m sorry," Specs whispered. "I knew she wasn’t buying it and I was just trying to help and-" Romeo cut him off by placing his hands on either side of Specs’ face. 

"Thank you," Romeo murmured. He gave a quick smile before leaning in and kissing Specs much more gently than before. He reluctantly broke away and stood up. "Walk me back to my house? I think we’ve made our point." He offered his hand to Specs, who took it and pulled himself up. "I also think there’s something we should talk about," he said a little more quietly as they walked through the house. Specs felt a little tense, but Romeo looked up and winked at him. He gave Specs’ hand a squeeze and led the way back to his own house. Specs didn’t stop smiling for the rest of the night.


End file.
